The invention relates to organizing and storage devices, having the ability to store and display its contents either in an open display or closed storage.
The use of compartmentalized storage for various materials is known in the art. In general, examples of prior art may include plastic or clear acrylic organizers for storage of jewelry, hardware, and other items; these items are commercially available in the marketplace to businesses and consumers alike. Other related products includes compartmental organizers for the storage of condiments, candies and related items.
Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,589, Loren discloses a display block box for various goods, including photographs, graphic materials, as well as jewelry. Embodiments of this design are depicted as designs to be used on a flat, horizontal surface.
Harrison, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,354, discloses a box and sign holder for display, including a mechanism for removing an entire wall of display box to insert a display card.
The art also discloses U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,695, which reveals a medicine glass rack holding an individual printed card. The medicines are stored in individual containers in the apparatus.
Today, many people do not store their jewelry and other small items of value, they are simply thrown into a drawer. In this manner, these items have a tendency to be misplaced or lost, as well as being scratched or chipped. Another way of storing jewelry is to place it in a jewelry box or armoire drawer. Both of these methods can be extremely time consuming and expensive, and may not solve the problem of misplaced or lost jewelry.
This invention relates to a jewelry storage and display device, having a vertically mounted slideable drawer disposed within a housing. The housing contains a light transmitting face panel for viewing the stored jewelry. Attached to the drawer are various brackets for storage of a variety of jewelry including hoop and clip earrings, chains or post earrings, cufflinks or pins.
The foregoing and additional advantages and characterizing features of the present invention will become clearly apparent upon reading of the ensuing description together with the included drawings wherein: